


Journal Entry 1

by QueenGremlin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Eyes, Falling In Love, First Person, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Is In Love, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, favorite color, jounral entry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGremlin/pseuds/QueenGremlin
Summary: Geralt discusses why blue is his favorite color.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Journal Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do first person p.o.v. so *shrug* but I thought of it (though I doubt it hasn't been done before) anyways here's Geralt and his journal entry on why blue is his favorite color. 
> 
> *hint: has to do with a certain bard*

What is your favorite color?

Jaskier asked me that upon first meeting me. I didn’t have an answer then. I have never had a favorite color. It wasn't important. It wasn't necessary to survive. A favorite color was meaningless, it wouldn't keep me safe while I went toe to toe with different monsters of different breeds, so no I didn't have a favorite color.

Color is only useful in matters of camouflage when I am hunting, stalking, etc.. That’s why I reserved my clothes in neutral colors, black, gray, and browns. It’s safe. It’s smart.

Of course, that perspective recently changed. I now find it absolutely necessary to have a favorite color. Mine is blue. 

Not just any blue though. Blue when he first wakes up when sleep is still wandering his features.

Blue when he's excited, wide eyes, and smile exuberant.

Blue when he waltzes around the tavern charming everyone and everything with his songs and flirtatious winks.

Blue when he's cross with me. When the blue is a flame- the hottest part of a fire -and if I get too close I am scorched. The burn is always worth it though.

Blue when he wears that doublet that secretly love so much.

Blue when he doesn’t quite understand something. When his mouth forms words that die in his tongue, and his nose scrunches up, and his eyebrows draw together in pure and utter confusion.

Blue with flecks of green that reflected the ocean so well when we went to the coast. Finally. Years late. Still, we made it to the coast together at last.

My favorite color is blue.

All because it is the color of _his_ eyes.

So when he begged me for answer years later while we laid in bed, huddled close, sharing secrets and stories. And he begged for my favorite color because “well you’ve had three decades to think on it.” How could I answer anything else but blue because after all, he was right. I had three decades to think on it, and within those three decades, blue was the first color I truly fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see (if you're a frequent reader of my works) 
> 
> Had a lowkey mental breakdown. Dropped out of school. Decided I was done with fics. you know the whole shabang. CLEARLY I am doing much better now and slowly am getting my spoons back to write. Still dropped out of university because i had no idea what the fuck was going on and hated my life there. So there is that. Anyways. While I am focusing on me for a bit I want to keep writing and posting. So i decided to start out slow with this little ditty. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!! Let me know if this should become a series??? Maybe idk??? 
> 
> Hope you all had a happy holidays and have a happy new year. To my fellow pagans hope you all have (or currently are if you celebrate the 12 day version) happy yule! - GQ


End file.
